pbs_kids_sprout_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy Cat
Poppy Cat '''is a British preschool animated television series. It is based on a series of books created by British illustrator and writer Lara Jones. Overview The series centers on Poppy, a young neckerchief-wearing kitten heroine, leading her eccentric team of friends who are stuffed animals, Alma the bunny, Zuzu the Dalmatian puppy, an owlnamed Owl and Mo the mouse that belong to a little girl named Lara. Like all animals, they walk upright, talk and go on many extraordinary adventures to faraway lands of wonder by any kind of transportation they need that matches her neckerchief, like a sailing ship, a train, an airplane, a hot-air balloon, a submarine, a rocket ship, a campervan, a horse and carriage and their very own car. But they have to stay away from Egbert, a badger who is rude and makes fun of them. Characters * '''Lara – the narrator of the show. A six-year-old girl with an active imagination who writes and reads stories and draws pictures about the adventures of her pet kitten Poppy, the beloved young kitten leader and her eccentric team of friends, Alma the rabbit, Zuzu the puppy, Owl and Mo the mouse, and not the villain, Egbert the badger. Voiced in the UK by Maddie Page and in the US by Cindy Robinson. * Poppy Cat – the main protagonist in the series. She is the leader of the group. She is a feisty, imaginative, cheerful and happy-go-lucky young six-year-old orange ginger tabby kitten girl with a big white face and long whiskers and she wears a magic multi-colored neckerchief that takes her and her stuffed animal friends on extraordinary adventures by any type of vehicle they need that matches her neckerchief. She's an adventurer, a heroine, an imagineer, a dreamer, and a devoted best friend to her stuffed animal friends. Poppy's heroic gusto and unquenchable curiosity propel each adventure for her and her friends, often leading to unexpected experiences and discoveries. She is highly conscious of those around her and will go to the ends of the Earth to solve a problem. Poppy likes adventure, but her top priority is always her friends, which is why she is the unspoken leader of her little gang. She's the glue that holds them all together. On her birthday adventure, she wears a pink hat and serves as the Birthday Captain. Her catchphrases are "Would you like to come along?", "Would you like to play?", "Hoop-dee-doo!", "Hooray!", "That's a great idea!", "Come on, everybody!", "Okey-doke, we're off!" and "But first, we're going to need...(type of vehicles)!" Voiced in the UK by Joanna Page in the first season,7 and Jessica Ransom in the second season. * Zuzu– a speedy young six-year-old black and white plush toy Dalmatian puppy boy with black spots who is Poppy's best friend and loves doing tricks on his skateboard and laughs really loud. Zuzu is an adrenaline junkie who is competitive, loud, and practically fearless. He is impulsive and cool, quick to laugh at a joke, impatient when it comes to manners and protocol, and a good sport most of the time. Voiced in the UK by Joanna Ruiz and in the US by Katie Leigh. * Alma – a giggly young six-year-old pink and white plush toy European rabbit girl with a big pink tummy, pink circles on her cheeks and speaks in a Western accent. She often arrives at Poppy's breathless and worked up about a situation, though in the face of danger, she can be quite blithe, to Mo's chagrin. Alma, who fancies herself quite a singer, often coaxes her best buddy Mo to sing a duet. Mo has an unspoken little crush on Alma and worries about her a bit. The chatty rabbit is a loyal, affectionate friend who likes jewelry, the color pink, and picnics. She treasures a special seashell that Mo gave her to hear the ocean. In the mystery-solving adventures, she wears glasses with white fluffy eyebrows and red nose and a black pointy beard. Her catchphrases are "Oh, Poppy!", "Hoop-dee-doo!" and "Hooray!" She is implied to have numerous cousins, with her favorite being named Chester. Voiced in the UK by Nicola Hornett and in the US by Alicyn Packard. * Mo – a feisty young five-and-a-half-year-old pink stuffed toy mouse boy with a yellow head, pink ears and a striped tail who loves singing songs with Alma and eating cheese sandwiches, wears a red and green striped tanktop and is Alma's best friend who never gets squashed. In the mystery-solving adventures, he wears a black moustache. He is the youngest of the group. He is voiced in the UK by Charlie Cameron and in the US by Stephanie Darcy. * Owl – a lazy seven-year-old brown stuffed toy Eurasian eagle owl boy who wears a turquoise and purple striped wool hat with a purple pompom on top. He considers himself an expert on almost everything, knowledge that he has gleaned from books or his travels. Though he has traveled far from his comfortable house, Owl's directions are usually comically convoluted. Owl may complain about Zuzu's inadvertent path of destruction, but he has a soft spot for each of his friends. He's especially supportive of the timid Mo, and like everyone, has great respect for Poppy Cat. Owl likes the finer things in life: a soft coconut-leaf nest, a cup of hot chocolate, and a quick nap whenever he can catch one. He also likes to perform. He is the oldest of the group. Voiced in the UK by Chris Neill and in the US by Donald King. ** In the episode "Royal Toad", his singing voice is provided by Spanish tenor opera legend Plácido Domingo. * Egbert – the main antagonist of the series. He is an arrogant, stout, sneaky, greedy, grumpy and adenoidal young six-year-old stuffed toy honey badger boy and the master of disguise with an English accent in both the UK and US. He is desperate to be part of the group, although only by his rules. But rather than accept their invitation to play (or go on an adventure), Egbert always has 'top secret stuff' to go to on his way, only to always meet the group again, in their adventure. There, he will insert himself into their journey, costumed as a ridiculous antagonist of his own invention. Depending upon their location, Egbert may fancy himself to be a pirate, troll, or sea monster. His nerdy, eccentric energy elicits groans from everyone but Poppy. Egbert pretends to not know 'this Egbert', and always stays in character. He hates their friends' fun. Voiced in the UK and US by Teresa Gallagher. * Gilda – an arrogant pigeon girl with an English accent in both the UK and the US. Voiced in the UK and US also by Teresa Gallagher. * Rocket Cat – Poppy Cat's favorite superhero. He appears in numerous episodes each time who Poppy Cat and her friends visits outer space. Voiced by in the UK by Richard Jones and in the US by Danny Katiana. * Ravi – Poppy's pen pal from Tiger Island. He is a young and friendly plush toy tiger cub boy who has a broken arm and can't play with the other tigers, only Poppy and her friends would play with him. Voiced in the UK by Teresa Gallagher and in the US by Kodi Smit-McPhee. * Chester – Alma's favorite cousin who is four years old. He is a little white and blue plush toy rabbit boy with a big blue tummy and a Western accent who occasionally goes on adventures with his cousin Alma and the rest of the crew. Voiced in the UK by Teresa Gallagher and in the US by Alicyn Packard. History on Sprout The show started on Sprout on November 7, 2011, during a new season of the block aired on, The Good Night Show. Season 2 premiered on October 25th 2014, kicking off with a mini-marathon lasting from 1:00 pm – 3:00 pm, and then begins its regular schedule on the network that same evening, with episodes slated to air seven days a week at 7:00 pm. The show, along with LazyTown and Tree Fu Tom, left Sprout on September 26th, 2016. Gallery c6fe76315f53c8a8ea1010454f54d7d0.jpg d6c7c977888ec77c59ff83e711e88f0debad159c.jpeg maxresdefault-59.jpg images-199.jpeg Videos Sprout - Chica Takes Over Poppy Cat - PromaxBDA Gold Winner Category:Shows Category:British TV shows Category:Based off the Books Category:American TV shows Category:Mixed-Countries TV shows